Robot control systems typically provide for an emergency stop (E-Stop), to halt the multi-axial robot in an emergency situation. Usually, pressing of E-Stop results in the robot following a category 0 or 1 stop. Even after stopping the robot along the normal trajectory of the robot, there are situations that require the robot to be moved off the normal trajectory path to a safe position within the workspace of the robot.
The problem is that the user requires the ability to move the robot from any position on the path to a safe position off of the path without coming into contact with the environment, or adjacent robots. The robot needs to move in a controlled manner to a safe position. In such situations, operators with little or no robot experience need to be able to move the robot off of its path for evacuation of guests or for other further steps. It can be difficult for someone to use a control to move the robot manually without colliding with the environment. This may be due to the size of the robot and its proximity to the environment.